Blaine Doesn't Need To Know
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine is sick and he asks his best friend Kurt to come over and help him feel better. Kurt really likes him... but Blaine Doesn't Need To Know. Teen just cause.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry I went completely off radar this week; life has been CRAAAAZZZZYYY! I had band/choir concerts all week and oober amounts of homework and tests and essays and… oh my. Just a lot. So I'm sorry for leaving for a few days. :( - So this story is the classic Blaine is sick and Kurt takes care of him Klaine; Blaine is going to be a little loopy because of exhaustion stuff so… yeah. Be prepared.

(Kurt's POV)

**God. Kurt. I'm going to die. Please. Save me. – Blaine**

_ What's wrong Blaine?- Kurt_

** Sick. Bleh. L;afhoaihefoah;akna;flhaorih. I hate this. – Blaine**

_ I'll be right over (: - Kurt_

Blaine is one of those few people in my life that I would drop everything for in a second to help. Blaine was such a great help to me when I was being harassed by that damn Neanderthal, so I hold a special place in my heart for him. Of course, it's a little more special than everyone else but… Blaine doesn't need to know that.

I grabbed some soup for Blaine, along with The Sound of Music and Rent and ran over to Blaine's dorm. I knocked 3 times, alerting him I would be entering, and slowly entered the room. I looked at Blaine who was laying like a dead corpse on his bed. He was as sick as a dog, but damn, he still looked good to me. He was slightly paler in the face, and his hair was a messy ball of curls. He had used tissues and boxes all around him, along with bottles of nose spray and Vicks body rub. The best part, however, is that Blaine was shirtless; only wearing red and plaid pajama pants. Now, I know that I shouldn't be indulging myself over Blaine right now, but God, I am a teenage boy. And besides, Blaine doesn't need to know my thoughts

"KURT!" Blaine said with a sniffle

"Hello Blaine, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Well, Kurtie wertie bajurtie Kurtie, I'm going to be honest with you. I feel like shit. I feel like I just got hit by a bus, and then while I was spasming out on the ground the bus backed up in reverse and rolled me over again. I feel like a dirty hippo just sat on my chest. I feel like I just had intercourse with Rachel BA…"

"Okay Blaine, I get it, you feel like shit. Have you taken anything?" I asked

"Kurt why would I take anything? I don't steal. Why would you even suggest something?" Blaine said angrily. Yup, he was tired.

"No no Blaine, I'm talking about medicine. Did you take any medicine to help you?" I asked

"Yeah, I took some cold and flu cough syrup stuff but it doesn't feel like it's done anything." Blaine said before belting out a huge sneeze

"God bless you!" I said in a slightly high pitch voice I mentally cursed myself for

"GOD? WHERE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HIM!" Blaine said excitedly

Oh my God, I think the only thing the cough syrup has done is wash away his intelligence.

"No, Blaine, that's just something nice you say after someone sneezes." I explained

"Oh. I really wanted to meet God. I wanted to thank him." Blaine said nonchalantly

"What did you want to ask him Blaine?" I asked curiously. This could be interesting

"I wanted to thank him for bringing you in my life." Blaine said with a smile and yet another sneeze. He reached for his tissue box, but it was empty, so I ran into Blaine's bathroom grabbing a new one and brought it out for him.

"Well Blaine" I said "I should thank God; even though I don't really believe in him. But if he is really real and I'm wrong, I want to thank him for guiding me to you too." I said with a smile. Of course, what I said had more meaning behind it than he would understand. Blaine doesn't need to know that.

"Kurtttttt." He said whiningly. Of course, I could care less if Blaine whined; he could make dying cat calls sound good.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"I need more Vicks." He said

"Okay, where is it?"

"In the bathroom right next to my hair gel." Blaine said

I ran into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. There were 3 bottles of hair gel and 3 bottles of Vicks body rub. I grabbed one, shut the cabinet and ran out to Blaine. I handed him the bottle as I plopped myself on the edge of his bed.

"No, you do it." He mumbled, handing the container back to me

"What?"

"I don't want you. You put it on me." He said with his eyes closed.

I felt my face blushing furiously, and in that moment I was thankful Blaine's eyes were closed. Of course, it's not that I don't necessarily MIND doing this for Blaine but Blaine doesn't need to know that. I just don't want it to be awkward.

"W-Where do you want it Blaine?" I said nervously

"Just on my chest." He said, still with his eyes closed.

I opened the body rub container slowly and dipped my finger in the jelly. I still felt my face flaming hot in embarrassment and nerves. I looked at Blaine who still had his eyes closed.

"Are you ready Blaine? It's going to be a little cold." I said

"Bring it baby." He said with a smile

_Did he just call me baby?_

Slowly, I moved my hand to Blaine's chest and began to rub the Vicks on. I was beet red in the cheeks; but Blaine didn't seem to care. Blaine smiled and hummed

"Kurt, that feels really good." He said still with his eyes closed

Of course, I wasn't going to tell Blaine he felt good back. Blaine was beautiful; he was well defined but not over muscly, he was tan and was pretty much the perfect body type. But Blaine didn't need to know that.

"Good, I'm glad I could help" I managed to blurt out between my thoughts. I reluctantly lifted my hand from his chest and walked to the bathroom to wash my hand. I walked back and Blaine's eyes were open and he was sitting upright on his bed now.

"Blaine, I brought over The Sound of Music and Rent, would you like to watch one?" I asked. I watched Blaine's eyes instantly light up.

"Yes! The Sound of Music!" he said like a little 6 year old boy. I walked over to his TV and popped the musical. I turned around to see Blaine patting a space he opened for me next to him on his bed. I sat down next to him, his bare shoulder touching my clothed one. I was watching the movie, but was well aware that Blaine was getting sleepy.

"Kurtie?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Thanks for making me feel better." He said, turning to me with those puppy dog eyes I craved. But of course, Blaine didn't need to know that

"Blaine, it's no problem. You know I'd do anything for you." I said with a smile

"And that's why you're the most beautiful boy I know." Blaine said nonchalantly

_Blaine just called me beautiful…._

"Well, thank you Blaine." I managed to spit out

"Kurt, there's just something about you. The way your hair flips, the way your eyes change color with your outfits, the way you are always so happy even when the world is trying to bring you down? It moves me. And I really like all of that and so much more about you." Blaine said with a smile

I am going to be honest; I have NO idea how to respond to that. And you have NO idea how happy him saying that makes me feel, even if he is in bed, sick with some cold and mildly high on exhaustion and cold medicines. But Blaine doesn't need to know that.

"Kurt, there's always one thing that makes me feel better." He said

"What is that Blaine?"

"You. You make me feel alive Kurt, even when I feel dead. Like today." Blaine said

"That's really sweet Blaine." I said. Of course, I wanted to lean over and attack his face right then and there, regardless of illness, but of course, Blaine doesn't need to know that.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?" I said with a soft quiver

"Will you hold my hand?" he asked

"Sure." I said. I held out my hand for him and looked down to see his fingers slithering their way into mine. He grasped my tight and then released. I admired for a few seconds how nicely our hands fit together, and how right this all felt. I looked up to Blaine, who was already staring at me.

"Tell me you like this just as much as you know I do." Blaine whispered

"I do." I said barely audibly.

Blaine smiled and leaned his head back on his pillow. He shut his eyes, and in a few minutes, he was deep in dream land, his hand still in mine. I closed my eyes and smiled, but was unable to sleep with all the thoughts racing through my head. I smiled to myself and decided to take a risk. I mean, Blaine was asleep, right?

I leaned over to the sleeping Blaine and placed my lips gently on his lips.

"Blaine, you don't know how much I love you. You're beautiful. And I want you to be mine." I whispered. He stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't awaken. I rolled back over and smiled to myself. I had just kissed Blaine. But of course, Blaine doesn't need to know that.

(:


	2. Kurt REALLY Needs To Know

A/N: Okay, I am going to admit. I really enjoyed this one more than I thought. And I did kind of leave it hangin'…. So yeah. I'll do a part two. But I'm doing to from Blaine's perspective for this one. (: So voilà! Here's Chapter 2!

(Blaine's POV)

I laid my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes to try and sleep. I definitely was tired, but I was too excited to do anything about it, so I let my thoughts race. I was holding Kurt Hummel's hand. I WAS HOLDING KURT HUMMEL'S HAND. Kurt was my best friend but I didn't WANT that. There's something about Kurt that makes my heart beat faster; something about him that give me butterflies. I knew from the minute I saw him that he was hands down the most beautiful boy in I had ever seen, but that's not all that I loved about Kurt. I loved his personality, his laugh, his bitch glare (even though it was scary), his passion and his perseverance. I loved the most, however, that Kurt would drop everything he was doing at the moment to come to the rescue of someone he loved. He was so…. Selfless. I'm the one who always gets called the gentleman, but everyone fails to realize Kurt is double the gentleman I could ever be. I was pretty sure I was in love with my best fri…. What the…. Kurt is kissing me. I moved my shoulders a little bit. OH GOD. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

"Blaine, you don't know how much I love you. You're beautiful. And I want you to be mine." He whispered just inches away from my lips.

He really thinks I'm asleep. I was just kissed by my best friend; the best friend I'm in love with; and I'm, in his mind, asleep. What am I supposed to do? He thinks I'm totally loopy from medicines and exhaustions; I can't just sit up and grab his face. He'll think it won't mean anything. AND WHAT IF HE GETS SICK? KURT! Wait a minute… I could use this "asleep" thing to my advantage. I rolled over on my side, letting my body lay riiiiiiiiiiiight next to Kurt's. I had to restrain to keep myself from smirking. He then released my hand and turned on his side and laid facing away from me. I waited a few minutes before snaking my arms around Kurt's waist. I felt his body tense up, but he soon relaxed. I laid my head near his shoulder and curled my legs up behind him. I felt my hands being touched by what I believed to be Kurt's as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of my conjoined hands.

Everything felt so right with Kurt. He moved me. And I loved him. And he at least liked me back. I've had my little crushes before, and I thought I was in love, but I don't feel like that with Kurt. I feel better than that. Whenever we're together, I feel like my heart is going to bust out of my chest; sometimes I feel like I love him so much, I'm in pain. There have been so many times I had to stop myself from leaning in and kissing him right there; I had to make it special for Kurt. And I knew just how to do it. Kurt would be mine. With that peace of mind, I drifted off, dreaming of Kurt.

I woke up, my hands no longer conjoined. But one of my hands was holding something. It was Kurt's hand. I squeezed his hand and stretched my back when I heard a whisper

"Well Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" I could just picture Kurt's smirk

"I feel pretty good actually; I really do." I replied. I felt Kurt release my hand and start to flip his body. He turned to face me; his forehead touching mine; the rest of our faces only a few inches apart. He grabbed my hand once more and we let our fingers glide together. He turned his eyes from our hands to my eyes, and he smiled.

"How long was I out for?" I asked

"Only an hour. It's about 1:30."

_Perfect._

"Kurt, I think getting some fresh air will do me good. Can we go get coffee and take just take a walk?" I asked

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"I feel really good. I feel like I wasn't sick at all." I said with a smile. It was true; I felt alive. And it was all thanks to Kurt.

"Okay. But there's only one down side to this." Kurt said

My plan was fool proof! How could there be a down side?

"What is that Kurt?" I said, trying to hide my annoyance

"I have to get up." Kurt said with a smile

I will be totally honest; I don't want to get up either. I could just lay here all day with Kurt and explore his eyes and face and I would be totally content. But I needed to do this.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." I said with a smile

Kurt reluctantly rolled over and let his feet fall to the ground. He turned back to me with a smile.

"Meet me in my dorm in an hour." He said, making his way to the door. As he turned to head out, I stopped him

"Kurt! Wait!" I said, rolling myself out of bed as fast as possible. I stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, putting my arms around his waist and him doing the same. I hugged him; might I add longer than our normal hugs; and then reluctantly released. He blushed and smiled.

"Blaine, I told you before, I'd do anything for you." Kurt said, pivoting to face the door. He opened it and walked off, down the hallway. I watched him walk until I couldn't see him anymore.

When he was out of sight, I slammed the door and ran to my phone.

**Nick, I'm going to need your help with something. And that something is Operation Kurt Will be Mine.- Blaine**

_**Jeff and I are on it Blaine. He's going to love it.- Nick**_

I smiled and ran pick out my best outfit; my red capris and black polo, with a red, black and white bowtie. I quickly put them on and ran to the bathroom to gel my hair. Just as I was pulling the bottle out of the cabinet, I heard my phone go off. "_**You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back!"**_

I instantly knew it was Kurt. I dropped the bottle and ran to my phone like my life depended on it.

_Leave your hair natural? (: - Kurt_

Oh God, this is not happening.

**Why? – Blaine**

_Because I think it's really adorable.- Kurt_

**Fine. Only for you though. (; - Blaine**

_Yay! :D See you soon! – Kurt_

I smiled, putting my phone down and walking back to the bathroom. I (reluctantly) stored my hair gel away, and got out a comb. I tried to brush out the mangled curls and make them look the best I could make them. By the time I had finished, I saw that I had 3 minutes to be at Kurt's dorm. Luckily, he was only right around the bend.

I grabbed my wallet, yellow sunglasses, and car keys and walked out of my dorm room. I practically ran to Kurt's dorm. I stopped dead in my tracks right at the door, and looked at my watch. 2:29 and 10 seconds left. _10…..9…..8….7…..6…..5…..4…..3…..2…..1… __**Knock knock knock.**_

I waited with butterflies in my stomach. I watched the door knob turn, and the door open like it was in slow motion. I saw Kurt, wearing blue skinny jeans with a white Henley, and a gray vest. His hair was styled in its normal manor; but Kurt looked far from normal. He looked extraordinary.

"Ready to Go?" Kurt said, interrupting my thoughts that were sure to turn un-dapper if he hadn't.

"I'm ready." He said. I held out my hand nervously for Kurt to take it, and he did. And like that, my plan was in effect.

We got to the Lima Bean, got our usual coffees, and walked out. We hopped back in my car, and we set off again.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"To the State Park." I replied nonchalantly

We arrived nothing more than a few minutes later, and we both stepped out of the car, coffee's in hand. The park looked beautiful; it was fall, so all the leaves were different colors and the scenery looked beautiful.

"Blaine! Look at how beautiful it is here!" Kurt exclaimed, looking in awe at the trees and the mountains.

"I know. It's almost as beautiful as you." I whispered, looking at Kurt. He let our eyes meet as he blushed.

I grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him over to what Nick and Jeff had set up. On the ground was a red and white picnic blanket right in front of a huge shady tree. There was a dozen of roses on the blanket and my guitar was leaning on the tree. I turned to Kurt as his mouth was open wide. He turned to me in amazement before speaking

"Is this for… for me?" He asked

"It's for us." I said grabbing his hand. We sat down on the blanket, Kurt grabbing the roses and me grabbing the guitar. I set it up comfortably on my lap before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Kurt, there's something I've wanted to say to you." I said. He looked at me intently

"There's just…. There's something about you, Kurt that does so many things to me. You're the single most beautiful man I've ever met, but you're more than just a beautiful boy. You have beautiful heart. You'd drop anything and everything to help someone, even if at the time, you're the one who needs the help. You are selfless, caring, passionate,talented; everything. And Kurt, I am so proud to call you my best friend. But I don't want to call you my best friend anymore. I want to call you my boyfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand in school, and kiss you and hug you and let everyone know that you're mine. You are…. Everything to me Kurt. You're the first person I think of when I wake up, the person I think about all day, the person I fall asleep thinking of, and the person I dream of at night. A year ago, Kurt, if someone told me someone like you would've walked into my life, I would've laughed at them. A year ago, I was wishing someone, just like you would walk into my life, making my dreams a reality. I also had this idea of dream guy; but I could never put a face on him until I met you. I have been so blessed to have met you and you will never know how grateful I am to have you in my life; you are my life. So I want to sing to you today." I said. I started strumming my guitar.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

I finished the song and looked at Kurt. He had tears in his eyes, and I'd admit that I had tears in my own. It was funny; I HATED this song. But Jesse McCartney pinpointed what I felt about Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

I sat, listening.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. You are more than just my best friend Blaine, you are my life, my happiness, my joy, and now, my boyfriend. And yeah, we've been together for like… 5 seconds now, but I Love You Blaine. And we both knew it when we were just friends. We'd do anything and everything for each other. We were different than most best friends. You make me feel special, you make me feel loved. I've waited my whole life to find someone like you, and I'm so glad I have."

I was now in full tears; but of course they were happy. Kurt leaned forward to wipe the tears from my cheeks, but he never backed off. Instead, he leaned in closer, closing the gaps between our lips.

I was relieved I could actually respond to the gesture this time. I could've cared less if the world ended right now; I was with Kurt and that was all that mattered. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and looked back at me.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." I said with a smile. "I'll love you more than you'll ever know."

Okay, I guess now the time to say I do not own Glee, any of it's characters or Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul." I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
